


The Good Old Fashioned School of Lover Boys

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, First Time, Happy Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: How Katsuki Yuuri totally lost his virginity with Phichit Chulanont in Detroit.





	The Good Old Fashioned School of Lover Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is in response to an anonymous prompt I received, uh, forever ago. I hope the length and content makes up for the wait?

“Phichit?” 

“Hmm?”

Yuuri still felt tingly on the very top of his skin. He wasn’t _drunk_ , not like he had been a few hours ago at the party, but he felt...light? He hadn’t had a sip of anything in hours, so he knew it couldn’t be the alcohol. He and Phichit often fell down on the same bed after going out together, when Phichit could convince Yuuri to go out, that is, but it had never been anything but that. Two tired friends, a little buzzed, chatting in the dark until their words became fewer and fewer and were replaced by the light sounds of sleep.

But tonight-

E

It hadn’t been Yuuri’s _first_ kiss; he wasn’t that inexperienced. But it had been his first time kissing a boy, and even if it was just a dare, it had been- nice. Way nicer than being kissed by a girl from school when he was fifteen. It had gone on for just a moment longer than necessary, and Yuuri had felt a strange heat start at the bottom of him and begin to build up, and then Phichit’s head fell down to Yuuri’s shoulder and he was laughing against the skin of his neck. His friend as blushing when he finally pulled away, but then Phichit just grabbed his beer, took another drink and dared Joshua to go run out in the snow in his boxers. 

“...nothing.”

Yuuri rolled over on his side, facing the wall and feeling silly about the hot blush that he knew was probably gracing his cheeks right now. It had just been a stupid dare between friends, so why couldn’t he stop _thinking_ about it? The warm press of Phichit’s lips against his, the barely-there trace of his tongue before he pulled away?

Suddenly there was a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Is it really nothing, Yuuri?”

Yuuri curled in on himself a little more, hugging his pillow. Phichit’s hand on his shoulder felt different than before, now that they had kissed. _God_ , why did he have to make everything so weird. Phichit was the first actual, good friend Yuuri had made after coming to America, and now he was going to screw it all up with his weirdness. It was just a stupid thing between friends, so why was his head making so much of it?

“Yuuri, is it about what happened earlier?” The hand fell off his shoulder, and they weren’t touching at all anymore. “Did it make you uncomfortable? I know I can get a little carried away, I’m sorry. I never even really asked if you were okay with it before I- I know you don’t ever really, you know. Date people. So if I made you uncomfortable-”

Great, now he had upset Phichit. Yuuri pushed his face further into his pillow. “ _Youdisetme_ ,” he mumbled. 

“What?”

Yuuri lifted his face slightly up so that he could speak more clearly. “You didn’t upset me,” he said softly. “It was nice. I mean...I mean, I just feel awkward now. I’m making too big a deal of it. Like I do with everything. We should just go to sleep.”

“Okay.” There was a beat of silence in the dark, and then Yuuri felt the slightest touch on his shoulder again. “Unless...unless you don’t want to sleep yet?”

What?

“I mean, if you thought it was nice.” Phichit was almost fumbling with his words, atypical of him. “I did, too. So if you ever wanted to-” His hand moved tentatively down Yuuri’s bare arm, down the dip of his elbow, until fingers were tracing the inside of his wrists. “I mean, this is okay, right?”

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, still too nervous to look at his friend but really, really wanting to continue this. Whatever it was. “Y-yes. It’s okay, Phichit.” 

He felt another hand in his hair, stroking it back from his forehead with an intoxicatingly gentle touch. Phichit lifted the hand on Yuuri’s wrist to his cheek, now basically cupping his face in his palms. He was close now, so close that when Yuuri finally opened his eyes, he could see Phichit’s staring back at him in the dark. “I’m going to kiss you now, Yuuri,” Phichit said. “If you want me to.”

“ _Please_.”

The kiss at the party had started off tentative, giggly, nervous, and had ended before it became much more. This time, as gentle as Phichit was asking for it, the kiss was immediately hungry. It was hot lips and teeth and Phichit’s upper body pressing needily into Yuuri’s chest. It caught Yuuri off guard at first, and he forgot to kiss back, until he remembered. His mouth opened into it, involuntarily letting loose an embarrassing moan. He almost backed up because of it, but Phichit held him in place, licking deep into his mouth and letting his hands wander down to play with the collar of Yuuri’s shirt. 

“I like you making noises,” Phichit said, breath hot against Yuuri’s mouth as he spoke so close. “It’s sexy.” 

_Sexy_ was never something that Yuuri had had ever considered himself, ever. He was cute at best, and even then, he in no way could hold a candle next to his roommate’s cuteness. So mostly, Yuuri was just bland. 

Now there were cold fingertips coming up Yuuri’s sides, under his t-shirt, and Phichit was sucking on his neck. “Don’t leave a mark there,” Yuuri slurred, though every word a struggle, because _fuck_ it felt good and he _did_ want Phichit to leave marks on him. “My shirt- take it off. Please.” Phichit tugged the shirt up and threw it on the floor. He seemed enthralled with Yuuri’s chest and stomach, running his fingertips over bare skin. It tickled, and Yuuri tried to smother a laugh into the crook of Phichit’s neck.

“I want to hear the laughs, too,” Phichit said, and he laid a soft kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, then on his neck and then one right on the nipple. Yuuri laughed out loud this time. Then Phichit parted his lips just slightly and took the nipple into his mouth, tracing around it with his tongue, and the laugh turned into a moan.

“ _Phichit_ , oh…” 

Phichit looked up at Yuuri, smiling and resting his chin on Yuuri’s chest. “You like that?”

Yuuri nodded, just desperately wanting him to get back to what he was doing. Phichit moved on to the other nipple, wrapping his lips around it and then lightly sucking. Yuuri groaned, lifting his hips off the bed, trying to find something to rub against. Phichit moved his hand to palm Yuuri’s cock through his boxers. The material was rough against his dick and Yuuri hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down, kicking them off to the floor. Phichit sat up, staring down at Yuuri’s dick, then wrapping a soft brown hand around it. His other hand went over his mouth, as if holding in a gasp.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he said reverently, stroking up and down slowly, drawing out heavy breaths from Yuuri. “You have such a pretty cock. I knew you would.”

Yuuri stayed flat on his back while Phichit sat above him and stroked him. It felt good, _really_ good, but he didn’t think he was going to come from it. It was too different from his own touch, not in possession of the knowledge of _just_ the right moves to bring him to orgasm. “Here,” Yuuri breathed out, placing his hand over Phichit’s, adjusting his pace and his pressure. “Here, like this.” 

Oh. _Oh,_ that was good, oh.

Phichit looked at him with wide eyes, then squeezed them shut. Yuuri could see him rutting slightly against the bed; at some point, he had taken off his own briefs. Yuuri could see just the root of Phichit’s cock where he was pressing against the sheets, and it just made Yuuri’s pants heavier. Drawing on all of his willpower, Yuuri pulled his hand away, taking Phichit’s with him. Phichit looked up at him in confusion.

“I don’t want to come yet,” he explained, feeling flushed and hot and a little bold. “I want to...do you want to have sex?”

Phichit’s back straightened up. “I have condoms,” he said quickly. “And lube. In my room. I can…?”

Yuuri nodded, and Phichit practically double bounced off the bed and disappeared down the hall. Once alone, Yuuri curled up his legs and covered his face with his hands. Holy shit, _holy shit_. He couldn’t believe that he was about to do this. He was shaking, and his chest felt like it was about to turn inside out, and Yuuri could only pray that he wasn’t about to launch into a panic attack. Because he wanted this. He wanted Phichit so much. Of course he had always noticed that his friend was cute, but he’d never imagined that Phichit would even want to-

“Yuuri?”

Phichit stood in the doorway of the bedroom, completely naked save for his black tank, erection bobbing up and down, a box of condoms in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. “I have these,” he said, holding them up rather shyly with a small smile on his face. He shook the box and ripped it open on one side. “Haven’t gotten the chance to use them, since I’ve been here. Always best to be prepared, though.”

Yuuri sat up, naked under the covers but letting the blanket cover him below the waist. Phichit threw the supplies on the bed and then crawled over on Yuuri, bracketing his folded legs on either side of Yuuri’s thighs. He was grinning, and after a second he seemed to realize that he was the only one still partially clothed, so he pulled the tank over his head and threw it on the floor. Phichit put a hand on Yuuri’s cheek. Phichit bit his bottom lip. Phichit had really pretty, dark eyes, and they were staring right down at Yuuri.

“Hey,” Phichit said, taking the hand that wasn’t on Yuuri’s face and interlacing it with his fingers. “We can do whatever you want to do. It’s your call.” Yuuri realized that he was breathing heavily, and Phichit had noticed, and was trying to calm him down. “It’s okay, beautiful.”

“I’m not very nervous,” Yuuri said, and he was surprised to find that he wasn’t lying. “I’m just excited. I want to- you’ve done this before, right?”

Phichit nodded, dipping his face down for a moment to kiss his and Yuuri’s joined hands. “Not a lot, but yeah. Not since I moved here.”

“And you- it was okay? Which- what did you?”

“I’ve done both,” Phichit said. “I’m comfortable with either. What did you want to…?”

Yuuri thought of late nights alone in his bed, fingers pushed inside himself. He thought of the toys he had looked at on Amazon, too nervous to ever actually push ‘checkout’. “I want you...in me,” he said. “If that’s something…?”

“ _Yuuri_ , are you kidding me?” He put his hands on Yuuri’s bare sides, stroking up and down, palms soft and cool. He rocked up and down, pressing his erection back down hard for emphasis. “The thought of getting to fuck you is like...obviously. Fuck. You can feel how turned on I am. _Yes_ , definitely. Let’s do it.”

He crawled off to the side of Yuuri, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom from the edge of the bed. He gave one thigh a gentle pat. “Open up,” he whispered, and slowly, Yuuri parted his legs. It was a little embarrassing, exposing this part of his body to another person. _But Phichit wants it_ , he reminded himself. _He said I was sexy. He’s hard, thinking about doing this with me._ Yuuri watched Phichit slick his fingers with lube, then reach down to press one against his entrance. Yuuri jumped at the first touch of it, colder than he had been expecting, 

“Are you okay?” Phichit whispered. He leaned down to give Yuuri a kiss on the lips, and he started to rub tenderly at Yuuri’s hole, not pushing in at all. “Have you done this before? To yourself, I mean.”

It took Yuuri a second before he nodded, embarrassed for something reason. 

“Good,” Phichit said, and slowly he pushed one finger inside. It wasn’t so different from doing it to himself, the stretch, the intrusion, yet at the same time it felt so _different_ coming from another person. With his other hand, Phichit started to stroke Yuuri’s cock again. “This good?” he asked, now steadily fingering Yuuri, pressing hard but carefully into his tight hole. Yuuri nodded rapidly, biting rough on this bottom lip. “You want another?” He nodded again. 

Every sensation in his body felt concentrated into one spot as Phichit pushed a second finger in along with the first. He curled them up as he pushed inside Yuuri. A wave of sensation caused him to lose the hold on his lower lip, and Yuuri let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He clapped a hand over his mouth, but Phichit grabbed the hand and slammed it back on the bed.

“Yuuri,” he said, fucking him harder with his fingers, scissoring them, stretching him out. Their eyes met, Phichit looked gleeful, hungry and intense. “Yuuri, don’t fucking do that; don’t hide from me. Your noises sound so good. So sexy.” He pressed harder into Yuuri to find the spot that made him cry out. He jerked Yuuri off in time with the thrusts of his fingers until Yuuri was writhing in the sheets, fucking up into his hand.

“Phichit, stop,” he pleaded, and the movements ceased. “Phichit, I don’t want to come until you’re-” _Inside of me._ Yuuri felt Phichit withdraw his fingers, heard the weird squelch of lube. He felt empty now, kind of raw. When Phichit briefly turned to grab a condom from the box, Yuuri reached down to feel at his stretched out hole. He ran a fingertip over the puckered skin, wet with lube and looser than he’d ever felt it. It felt strange. 

“How do you want to do this?” Phichit asked, ripping open the square blue packet and pulling it out. Yuuri’s eyes followed Phichit’s hands as they rolled the condom down over his cock- longer than Yuuri’s, though a little on the slender side. It was still far bigger than anything Yuuri had ever had in his ass before. “Like you are now, on your back, or on all fours, or?”  


“Can I get on top of you?” Yuuri asked. “I feel like...that would be easiest, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Phichit crawled to the top of the bed, and he laid a kiss on Yuuri’s bare shoulder as they passed each other. 

Yuuri straddled Phichit’s legs, and looked down at his cock, standing straight up, waiting for him. Yuuri touched it with the tip of his finger, watched it bobble back and forth. It was weird to be looking at one from this angle. He heard Phichit laugh above him, and looked up to his friend’s warm smile. 

“Are you just going to play with it, or…?”

Yuuri flushed, embarrassed, but Phichit reached down to grab his hand. He gave it a squeeze, and Yuuri squeezed back. 

“We’re having fun, yeah?”

Yuuri nodded. He took the bottle of lube and uncapped it, drizzled a lot over the top of Phichit’s cock. He took him into his hand to spread the lube, and watched, fascinated, as Phichit’s face dissolved into a look of total pleasure. He stroked a few times, slick under his hand, and watched his friend twitch, watched his breath come at a slightly quicker pace. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said. “I’m going to- I’m going to get on.”

He moved to position himself over Phichit, started to slowly lower himself down. He startled when he initially felt the head against his entrance, but, full of resolve, he pushed down. Yuuri could hear Phichit groan, but all he could concentrate on was the feeling. The stretch, the pressure, the pain.

Fuck, _the pain_.

It was indeed larger than anything else he had ever put inside of him, and despite the good job Phichit had done in preparing him, it just felt like so much. 

“Oh, fuck, Yuuri, you’re so tight. Oh my god, oh my god.”

_Come on, you wanted to do this. You’ve fantasized about this._ He tried to go farther down, but it felt like he was being pulled apart. The pressure. Tears began to prickle in his eyes. He felt so full, and not in a good way. Yuuri felt his arousal fizzling out almost completely, and in a moment, he decided he just couldn’t. Yuuri pulled completely off, falling back onto the bed.

“Yuuri!” Phichit said, and his friend was up on his knees in an instant. “Yuuri, are you okay?” Yuuri felt his wrists being clasped. “Yuuri, look at me. Are you okay?” Phichit had witnessed him feeling apart many times, Yuuri knew. About skating, about school, about burning dinner. He was probably expecting Yuuri to be going into a full-blown panic attack right about now, and part of Yuuri was shocked that he wasn’t. He was covering his face, but when he finally lowered his hands, he was giggling. Phichit started to giggle, too, still holding Yuuri’s wrists, bringing them up so he could kiss Yuuri’s hands. The kisses moved to Yuuri’s shoulder, his neck, then his lips again. Phichit’s tongue licking into his mouth, both of them panting against each other’s smiles, until they again were just a sweaty piles of entangled limbs on the bed.

When Yuuri finally pulled away to breathe, he pressed his sweaty forehead against Phichit’s own. “I think you’re too big for me,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I liked it both ways,” Phichit said. “We could do it the other way. If you still want.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, dipping down to kiss him again. His lips almost hurt now, from kissing so much. He had never kissed to the point of bruised lips before and he felt almost high from it. 

Phichit pulled off his own condom, and threw it towards the nightstand. It landed on top of a lamp, hanging precariously off the edge of the shade. He pulled another condom from the box and tossed it at Yuuri. “You’re up, Katsuki.”

Watching Phichit get himself ready was all Yuuri needed to get hard again. He was pressing his face into the sheets, making sweet noises and sliding his fingers in and out of himself like there was nothing he loved more in the world. Yuuri was holding on to his ankles, staring at him, and Phichit turned his head on his side and grinned up at him. 

“You like what you see?” he asked in a breathy voice. “You want in on this?”

Yuuri gripped onto Phichit’s legs harder. “Yes.”

“Put it on then. I want you inside of me right now.” 

Yuuri’s hands, still slippery with lube, struggled to open the package. After a few seconds of fumbling, he just ripped it open with his teeth. Phichit sat up and took the condom from him. “Let me. I love doing this,” he said, and winked. “It’s great for presentation points.” Yuuri watched as Phichit placed it into to the O-shape of his mouth. He took Yuuri in hand, put the condom on the tip of his penis and, pushing with his lips, rolled it down the shaft.

“Can we do it like this?” Phichit asked, crawling into Yuuri’s lap, arms flopped over his shoulders, grinding up against him. 

It was a tempting offer. Yuuri let his hands roam down Phichit’s back, then hesitantly moved over his ass. He could feel where he was wet and open, ready for him. Phichit was writhing around on top of him, just begging to be filled up, and it was _Yuuri_ he wanted inside of him.

“That sounds really good,” Yuuri heard himself saying, voice more assertive than he knew was possible in a moment like this. “But I kind of want to be in a position I can- one where I can, well, look at your ass more.” 

Phichit leaned back, looking obviously surprised but nothing less than pleased. “Yes, _sir_.” He got out of his lap and moved up on all fours, giving his ass a little shake. “Is this what you want?” Yuuri nodded. He ran a hand up Phichit’s leg, over his left cheek, and gave it a little slap. “Yuuri, I didn’t know you could be so dirty!”

“Let’s see,” Yuuri said, feeling emboldened. “Let’s see how dirty we can both get.” He got up on his knees, and positioned himself right at Phichit’s entrance. He started to push in, and _oh_. It was tight, hot heat around his cock, better than his hand times a million. His head fell forward as he pushed in farther, forehead against Phichit’s arched back. Phichit was making high-pitched, gaspy noises below him, and pushing back against Yuuri, trying to get me to move.

“Mm, you feel so _good_ inside of me, Yuuri,” Phichit whined out. “This is what I wanted. Please, Yuuri, please fuck me.”

He was terrified to move, because how could he not just come immediately from all of this? It was like a filthy dream, and when Yuuri finally pulled back slowly, then pushed back in, he couldn’t keep quiet. He let out a shocked moan, because Phichit’s body warm so fucking warm and welcoming, pulling him back in. Soon he was thrusting in at a steady pace, practically draped over Phichit’s back, feeling on the edge of orgasm almost the entire time. 

“I can’t,” Yuuri breathed out, fucking into Phichit, pounding his hips against him. “For much longer, I can’t. You feel _amazing_.” He slammed into him particularly hard, and Phichit’s shaking knees gave out. His body went flat against the mattress, and he shouted out a little too loud for a shared apartment building. 

“Keep going,” Phichit begged. They rolled to their sides and Yuuri kept fucking him, spooned behind him. He saw Phichit’s hand move down, watched him jerk himself off. Yuuri buried his face into Phichit’s neck, tasting the salty skin of his throat as he mouthed it, still fucking him at a furious pace. He was on the edge, so close and-

“Phi-Phichit!”

It was a powerful rush through his whole body as Yuuri’s hips stuttered and he came, arms squeezing tight around Phichit’s midsection. He kept thrusting in and out as well as he could with his softening cock, chin perched on Phichit’s shoulder, looking down as his friend furiously fisted his cock.

“You look so good, feel so good,” Yuuri whispered into his ear. “So good, Phichit.”

“So good,” Phichit repeated, almost babbling. He thrust into his hand erratically, and then he was spilling out over the bedsheets. Yuuri pulled out completely, then rolled onto his back. His heart was beating out of control. He had just had sex, for the first time. With Phichit. He and Phichit had just had sex. Fuck. _Fuck_.

“I know you’re probably freaking out over there,” Phichit said, still sounding slightly out of breath. “But don’t. That was really great. So great, Yuuri. I feel fucking amazing now!” There was a hand brushing through his hair, and Yuuri opened his eyes to see Phichit smiling down at him. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri took a deep breath. He tried to brush aside the nervousness, the anxiety, all the worries that were slowly making their way back into his mind post-orgasm. How did he feel, physically?

“Fucking amazing,” he finally said into a quiet voice, and then he laughed. Phichit laughed, too, wrapping his arms around him, laying lazy kisses onto his chest before sitting up again. He was just looking down at him, and Yuuri almost felt like he was blushing, after all they had done with each other. “What?”

“You just look really good,” Phichit said. His eyes darted over to where his phone sat on the nightstand. “Do you want to take a selfie? I’m sure all of my followers would love to see the deflowering of Katsuki Yuuri properly documented.” 

“Absolutely not!” Yuuri said, snuggling down into the pillow. He felt exhausted now. Exhausted and-

“Are you hungry?” Phichit asked. “I can make a pizza.” He stood up and stretched, unashamed of his complete nakedness. He plucked the stray condom off the lamp, wrapping it in a tissue he had apparently used to clean himself off with. He pointed at Yuuri, who looked down and realized that he still had the condom on. He removed it with minor awkwardness and handed it to Phichit, who took it like it was no big deal. 

“Pizza sounds good,” Yuuri said, yawning. “I’m going to lie here for a few minutes.”

“Sure,” Phichit said. “I’m going to take a shower while the oven preheats.” 

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri said. The pillow was soft under his head, and his whole body felt drained of everything. The thought of moving to do anything felt absolutely ridiculous. Yuuri heard Phichit setting the oven to preheat in the other room, his bare feet on the hardwood in the hall, the spray of the shower in the bathroom. He was sure they probably had things to talk about, what had happened, but Yuuri’s mind just couldn’t make those connections right now. He’d think about it later. Whenever Phichit came to get him up for the pizza. Or in the morning. Or whenever.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [machinewithoutfeelings](http://www.machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
